Being A Hero
by Alie0514
Summary: A one shot of RobStar, (Robin & Starfire). Basically something like what happened in the movie, 'trouble in Tokyo.'


**AN: So the idea for this fan fiction has been in my mind for a while so I want to write it out. This does not follow up with the movie, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo. I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

Starfire's Point Of View:

I pull at my red strands in frustration. I am not able to be calm. I am to meet with Robin in an hour at the dock.

I know not why I agreed to this when I am a wreck of nervous. I always end up doing wrong things or asking many questions.

Why does he want to see me, knowing all of this?

I pace around my room hoping to make time go by slow. I do not need to worry about my clothes; I have many pieces of the same outfit. Besides, Robin said it is not going to be anything formal.

Either way, I know Robin won't care. He has never seen me or anyone that way as far as I am concerned. He believes that being a hero means there is no room for fun or…a ship of relations.

I sigh aloud and sit on my bed.

It may not matter to him but to me it does. He makes my heart go faster and he causes strange feelings in my stomach.

"**Oh Silkie, if only he was not so serious. Then I could tell him of my feelings."**

I pet Silkie as I stare at the clock. Time seems to be going by too fast. I need more time to think about how to act around him.

Robin's Point Of View:

_Time seems to be going by too slow. I just want to see her already. I should have told her to come sooner._

I pace the dock while I think about what I'm going to say to her. I can't tell her how I feel. Being a hero means making sacrifices. This time the sacrifice is hiding my feelings from her. I just have to.

Later That Evening:

I sit at the edge of the dock and watch as the sun begins to set. She should be here soon.

And as if on cue, I see her sit by me out of the corner of my eye. **"Hey, Starfire."**

"**Hello, Robin. Why did you want to meet here?"**

"**I thought it'd be nice to watch the sun set with you."**

I notice that Starfire blushes a bit as she turns to look where I'm looking. I look over at her and find her smiling. Her green eyes sparkling as she watches the sun go down against the water.

"**It is a beautiful sight. I'm glad I get to see it with you," **She comments.

I feel my cheeks heat up as I turn to look at the sunset again. I nod as I put my hands down on either side of me, just like Starfire.

I can't help but inch my fingers closer to hers. I somehow sense her do the same thing. Eventually, they touch.

We both pull away for a moment, surprised by the warmth of each other's fingers and the slight tingly sensation we got from making contact. I didn't think even the slightest contact with her would cause these reactions.

However, we still reach for each other again. I enjoy holding her hand and proceed to interlace our fingers as stars begin to cover up the sky.

I notice how her eyes twinkle and shine brighter than the stars and I can't help but continue to stare at her awed face. She looks so beautiful. I want to tell her just that; but I can't.

Starfire's Point Of View:

I can feel his eyes on me but I dare not to look over at him. _What if I begin to lean in? Or what if he let's go of my hand because I stare back?_

I know things cannot continue like this but I am very drawn in to him. As the moon finally reaches its peak, I turn to look at Robin.

He is caught by surprise and looks away, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

I smile and ask, **"Was there something else you wanted to show or tell me?"**

Robin looks at me again, this time making eye contact. His hold on my hand tightens. My heart skips a beat at his action. **"Starfire…I don't know if I can say it…"**

I know what he's trying to say, or at least hope that I know. **"Maybe you can show me instead."**

My stomach feels funny again as he faces me completely. I turn as well to make things easier. He puts a hand to my face and whispers my name, **"Starfire…"**

As he leans in, I close my eyes slowly. My heart feels heavy and hits my chest loudly. I wonder if Robin can hear it.

I can feel the warmth of his lips just above mine even if they haven't made contact yet. I want to lean in the rest of the way but I am not sure if he wants to commit yet.

Just as I feel the tip of his lips on mine, there is an explosion not far from the dock. His hand is gone from my face. The warmth leaving with it.

I touch the area and open my eyes to find he is no longer in front of me. **"Starfire, come on, there's trouble. I'll call the others."**

I nod and fly ahead. I do not want him to see the tears leaving my eyes. Maybe one day he'd forget about being _only_ a hero.

Robin's Point Of View:

_Why did I do that? I wasn't supposed to do that. _I smack my head as I begin to call Cyborg and the others.

_I'm sorry Starfire; I didn't mean to do that to you. Maybe one day…we can happen._

**AN: Well here's what's been going on in my head. I hope you liked it, sorry if it's cliché and you know too much like the movie scene. Please review.**


End file.
